


Maypole Dance

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Jon complains about the cuddling but he is enjoying himself, The Archers - Freeform, he just doesnt want to listen to the Archers, mentions of Jon being a little scared of Daisy, which is a valid opinion, which is also a valid opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Daisy was one of Jon's dearest friends (not that she had much competition at this point in season four)Her taste in radio drama's might be his breaking point though.
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Maypole Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is the name of the theme tune to the Archers.

There was time, in between the monsters and the rituals and the revelations that Jon may be eating random people’s trauma, for a brief respite.

Jon lay on the break room couch, palms pressed against his eyes in a fruitless attempt to block the oncoming migraine threatening to wipe him out for the rest of the day. His body lay tense and shuddering from the pain when a sudden heavy weight covered him.

He uncovered one eye only to get a face full of long hair.

“Daisy!” his voice was muffled into her neck and he could just about feel her fiddling with something on the table next to his head.

The spluttering soft static of her turning the radio on.

“Oh god, no Daisy. Let me up. Please Daisy”

She just laughed and got herself comfortable, like a weighted blanket that could, and would, force you to listen to it’s terrible favourite radio drama.

“Get comfortable Sims we’re going nowhere. I didn’t have time to listen to last week’s episode so its a double bill. Hope you didn’t have plans.”

He knew she was being sarcastic, the episodes were blissfully short and even two back to back would take less than half an hour. Though that was half an hour wasted that he would never be able to get back.

There was something very comforting about the rumble of Daisy’s voice. He had compared it with Basira to the rumble of a cat’s purr but bass boosted. He was sure he’d read something about a cat’s purr being healing and he contemplated to himself if Daisy’s voice could do the same.

He doubted it seeing as she was currently trying to bore him to death.

  
  


He wondered who had introduced Daisy to the Archers.

He wondered if they had any fears he could pull out of them.

He was sure he could convince Basira that they deserved it.

  
  


Jon flailed an arm in her general direction so that he could take a breath without getting a lungful of her long hair. He was getting better at repressing the jolt of fear whenever she appeared out of no where. He knew she wouldn’t hurt him, not any more, but knowing something logically didn’t help his instinctual fear that one day she would get upset with him, drive him out into the woods and he would end up digging his own grave.

He wasn’t as helpless now as he was back then, and that was his only comfort.

He was getting distracted, Daisy wouldn’t do that. She was stronger than him, had cut herself off from her patron and had accepted all the consequences of doing so.

  
  


He accepted this cruel and unusual punishment that, even with all he had done, he wasn’t quite sure he deserved as the first few opening bars crackled out of the old radio. Jon did his best to let the voices fade into the background, into an ignorable buzz of static and noise.

The Beholding didn’t like ignoring things.

So despite his best wishes, Jon just lay there listening to the trials and tribulations of the small town of Ambridge.

Two episodes went by, something about a dig that they didn’t want the townspeople to know about? Jon didn’t really care and he had done his very best to forget what had happened the previous week, even if he generally failed. The Eye could be a cruel master and forcing it’s avatar to remember the detailed lives of these characters may not be the worst thing that had been done to him but it was the most annoying and the most prolonged.

At this point, he had wrapped an arm around Daisy’s waist and was feeling pretty comfortable and warm. He could fall asleep like this. It would be murder on his back but he thought it might be worth it. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Daisy was completely riveted by the show, he would have thought she had fallen asleep herself with how relaxed she was.

The sound of the, at this point unforgettable, ending music filled the otherwise silent archives.

Daisy reached over, fiddling with the radio before it eventually cut off. She settled back down and he could feel the swift movements of her messing with her phone.

The music started up again.

“No. Daisy. What is this. What have I done to upset you? I have things to do, statements to read, I could re-sort the entire archive.”

Daisy just laughed.

“I realised since you only started listening with me, that you haven’t heard the earlier episodes. That’s a real gap in your knowledge Jon.”

He now understood that her earlier “I hope you don’t have plans” wasn’t as sarcastic as he had thought at the time. He made a desperate grab for her phone, he had no plan of what to do with it other than to cut off the unending stream of music and voices. It was laughable how easy Daisy, despite her weakness from the coffin and from not feeding, was able to take it back from him and pin him back down. He supposed the version of him from before the Unknowing would be terrified of being trapped under Daisy, unable to escape, but now he was more worried about having to listen to fifty years of this audio drama.

Three more torturous episodes in, with their inane plot and god-awful audio quality (which Daisy said was hypocritical when he complained, considering what came out of his tape recorder.), Basira finally came back from whatever task she had been up to and Jon could have cried with relief. He extracted himself the best he could from Daisy’s death grip to look up at Basira, pleading for help. 

Basira took one look at them, another look at Daisy’s phone  and let out a laugh. 

“Oh you poor bastard. Good luck Jon.”

And then she left. Leaving Jon to Daisy’s tender mercy. Daisy seemed very pleased with herself as she brought Jon back in to the cuddle. Yawning and showing off a row of unnervingly sharp teeth.

He asked the Eye how many episodes there were.  
  
18740 at the time of him asking.   
  
Jon wondered if he could upset Peter Lukas enough to get him to send him into the Lonely.

Resigned to his fate, Jon relaxed, drifting off to the bouncing melody.


End file.
